wickedfandomcom-20200213-history
Fiyero Tiggular/Musical
Fiyero Tiggular is Elphaba's love interest in the Brodway musical, ''Wicked''. He is also the man who would become the Scarecrow. History Fiyero arrives at Shiz in the middle of the year. He immediately impresses his own brand of cavalier, carefree living on the students, organizing a party at The Ozdust Ballroom. He is the only one not to be horrid to Elphaba when he first meets her, he does make a sarcastic comment, but he was never actually horrid to her. One day, Ozian officials take Doctor Dillamond away. The new history teacher arrives with a frightened lion cub in a cage, revealing that Animals that are kept in cages will never learn to speak. Outraged, Elphaba accidentally casts a spell that causes everyone (except for Fiyero) to go into involuntary gyrations. Together, Elphaba and Fiyero steal the Cub and set it free in the woods. Even though the two argue about Elphaba's habit of talking a lot, there is a hint of romance between the two. Eventually, Fiyero leaves, embarrassed. It begins raining, and Elphaba takes refuge under a bridge and regrets that it would be impossible for someone like Fiyero to love someone like her. Madame Morrible finds Elphaba and announces that she has been granted an opportunity to meet the Wizard. At the train station, Galinda and Fiyero see Elphaba off to the Emerald City, where he gives her a bouquet of poppies. Galinda complains to Elphaba that Fiyero's affections toward her seem to be waning. In an attempt to impress him, Galinda announces that she will change her name to "Glinda" in honor of Doctor Dillamond's persistent mispronunciation. Fiyero does not appear to notice and, feeling bad for Glinda, Elphaba invites her along to see the Wizard. After some time, Glinda and Madame Morrible hold a press conference to announce Glinda's surprise engagement to Fiyero. After listening to the Ozians rumors that water will melt Elphaba, Fiyero storms off but reluctantly agrees to marry Glinda saying, "If it makes you happy." Elphaba returns to the Wizard's palace to free the rest of the winged monkeys. The Wizard attempts to regain her favor by agreeing to set them free. Upon discovering a now-speechless Doctor Dillamond among the monkeys, Elphaba rejects his offer and attempts to escape, running into Fiyero, who by now is the head guard of the palace, in the process. Confirming his true love for Elphaba, he runs off with her. In a dark forest, Fiyero and Elphaba express their mutual and passionate love but are interrupted when Elphaba senses that her sister is in danger. She flies off to help but is too late, arriving just after Dorothy's house has landed on Nessa, killing her. Elphaba becomes frustrated and confronts Glinda for giving Nessa's shoes to Dorothy, and a fight ensues. The palace guards arrive and ambush Elphaba, but Fiyero intervenes and tells them to "Let the green girl go!" allowing Elphaba to escape before surrendering himself. The guards take him to a nearby cornfield to be tortured until he tells them where Elphaba has fled. In an act of desperation, Elphaba recites a spell from the Grimmerie to try and save Fiyero. She stops, thinking she messed up the spell, and that he died. She declares herself to be wicked, like the people of Oz say she is. ("No Good Deed"). Elphaba then flies back to Kiamo Ko castle. Later, at the castle, Glinda shows up unexpectedly, and Chistery shows up with a message. When Glinda asks what it says, Elphaba tells her, "We have seen his Fiyero's face for the last time." After singing "For Good", and bequeathing the Grimmerie to Glinda, the ladies hear footsteps. Glinda hides, and then she watches her friend supposedly melt at the hands of Dorothy. After Glinda and everyone else clears out, Fiyero, whom Elphaba had turned into the Scarecrow, opens a trap door in the castle; Elphaba, very much alive, emerges, and the two are reunited. The two agree to leave Oz, and Elphaba insists that they tell Glinda. However, Fiyero tells Elphaba that if the two of them want to be safe, no one must ever know that she is alive. Elphaba and Fiyero leave Oz, without telling anyone, as Glinda celebrates (and secretly mourns) with the citizens of Oz. Songs Solos (In A Duet) *As Long As You're Mine (Elphaba) Solos (In A Group Number) *Dancing Through Life (Glinda, Boq, Nessarose, Elphaba, and Students of Shiz) *Thank Goodness (Glinda, Madame Morrible, and the Ozian Citizens) Trivia *The actor that plays Fiyero is one of the actors who turns the bed in No One Mourns the Wicked. *Fiyero and the other guards of the Gale Force wear buttons on their costumes that say "OZ" in tiny print. These buttons cost about $100 each. *Susan Hilferty debated about using Fiyero's novel version of diamonds during the San Francisco try-outs, but eventually ruled against it because they wouldn't translate well on stage.*Fiyero's 'Tight White Pants' aren't really white. They're actually a light tan color. *Fiyero's outfit in As Long As You're Mine is what he wore under his Captain of the Guard uniform. Portrayers Broadway Production *Norbert Leo Butz (2003-2004) *Kristoffer Cusick (2003; temporary) *Taye Diggs (2003-04; temporary) *Joey McIntyre (2004-2005) *David Ayers (2005-2006) *Derrick Williams (2006-2007, 2007-2008) *Sebastian Arcelus (2007) *David Burnahm (2008) *Aaron Tveit (2008,2009) *Kevin Kern (2008-2009, 2009-2010) *Andy Karl (2010-2011) *Kyle McDaniel (2011; temporary) *Kyle Dean Massey (2011) *Richard H. Blake (2011-2012) *Kyle Dean Massey (2012-2013; 2013-2014) *Derek Klena (2013) *Justin Guarini (2014) *Matt Shingledecker (2014 - 2015) *Jonah Platt (2015-2016) *Michael Campanyo (2016 August - 2017 July) *Ashley Parker Angel (2017 August - July 2018) *Curt Hansen (2018; temp) *Ryan McCartan (2018-2019) *Jake Boyd (2019-current) Broadway Understudies *Derrick Williams (Original) *Kristoffer Cusick (Original) *Jerad Bortz *Kyle Dean Massey *Kyle Brown (2014) *Timothy A. Fitzgerald (2014) *Dan Gleason (Current) *Curt Hansen (2014-2018) 1st National Tour *Derrick Williams (2005) *Sebastian Arcelus (2005-2006) *Cliffton Hall (2006-2008) *Richard H. Blake (2008-2011) *Colin Hanlon (2011) *Kyle Dean Massey (2011-2012) *Andy Kelso (2012) *Cliffton Hall (2012-2013) *Curt Hansen (2013-2014) *Nick Adams (2014-2015) Chicago Production *Kristoffer Cusick (2005-2006, 2008-2009) * Brad Bass (2006-2007) *Derrick Williams (2007) West End (London) Production *Adam Garcia (2006-2007) *Oliver Tompsett (2007-2010) *Lewis Bradley (2010; temporary) *Lee Mead (2010-2011) *Mark Evans (2011) *Matt Willis (2011-2012) *Ben Freeman (2012-2013) *Jeremy Taylor (2013-2015) *Oliver Savile (2015-2017) *Bradley Jaden (2017-2018) *David Witts (2018-2019) *Alistair Brammer (2019-Present) Los Angeles Production *Kristoffer Cusick (2007-2008) *Michael Seelbach (2007) *Derrick Williams (2008-2009) Stuttgart Production *Mark Seibert (2007-2008) *Mathias Edenborn (2008-2010) Melbourne Production *Rob Mills (2008-2009) San Francisco Production * Nicolas Dromard (2009-2010) * Cliffton Hall (2010) 2nd National Tour *Colin Donnell (2009-2010) *Chris Peluso (2010) *David Nathan Perlow (2010-2012) *Billy Harrigan Tighe (2012-2013) *David Nathan Perlow (2013-2014) *Matt Shingledecker (2014) *Ashley Parker Angel (2014-2015) *Jake Boyd (2015-2016) *Jeremy Woodard (2016-2017) *Jon Robert Hall (2017, 2018;Current) *Michael Campayno (2018) UK/Ireland Tour *Liam Doyle *Samuel Edwards *Aaron Sidwell Australia/New Zealand Tour *Steve Danielsen Australian Tour Production *Rob Mills (2009-2010) *Tim Campbell (2010) *David Harris (Final) Oberhausen Production *Mathias Edenborn (2010) *Anton Zetterholm (2010-2011) Oberhausen Understudy *Bero Antunovic (2010) *Carl van Wegberg (2010-2011) *Jonas Wåhlin (2010-2011) Schevenigen Production *Jim Bakkum (2011-2013) Scheveningen Alternate (Standby) *Ferry Doedens (2012-2013) Scheveningen Understudies *Kelvin Wormgoor (2011-2013) *Dieter Spileers (2011-2013) Helsinki Production *Tuukka Leppänen (2010-2011) 1st Asian Tour *David Harris (2011-2012) *Richard H. Blake (2012) Mexico City *Jorge Lau (Original) *Rodrigo de Urquidi (Understudy) Copenhagen * John Martin Bengtsson Brazilian Production *Jonatas Faro *Andre Loddi *Rodrigo Negrini (Understudy) *Diego Montez (Understudy) *Gabriel Leone (Special Guest) External Links * Fiyero - Wikipedia * Fiyero - Oz Wiki Category:Characters of Wicked Category:Musical Characters Category:Fiyero Tigelaar Category:Shiz Students